


[Podfic]  I know all the rules (and then I know how to break ‘em)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Sibling Incest, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Dean never understood the ‘What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas’ slogan because, seriously, he bragged about that shit for three states over after each visit. There was no reason to keep it on the down low or pretend it didn’t happen.So yeah, he really never understood it at all.Until now.





	[Podfic]  I know all the rules (and then I know how to break ‘em)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know all the rules (and then I know how to break ‘em)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702173) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



Cover Art by Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i%20know%20all%20the%20rules.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i%20know%20all%20the%20rules.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:06 

## Credits

Thank you to Fire_Juggler for making the cover art, to Vassalady for being my beta listener, and to RoseCreighton for being my alpha listener and nightly cheerleader. 
  
---|---


End file.
